This invention relates to ditch cleaning machines, and more particularly to a ditch cleaning apparatus for cleaning debris from the bottom of a deep utility ditch.
1. Field of the Invention
Municipal lines are buried in relatively deep vertical wall ditches. In many locations the soil in these ditches is unstable as a result of sand or other formations tending to allow the walls of the ditch to cave-in. Since these ditch walls are some several feet above the height of workmen it creates a dangerous endeavor since utility contractors heretofore must rely on workmen entering such ditches to clean debris therefrom before installing a line.
This invention overcomes this problem by providing a ditch cleaning apparatus which maybe lowered by a boom into ditch and moved there along by an operator seated in the apparatus near or above the upper limit of the soil in which the ditch is formed and out of harms way in the event of a cave in. The apparatus is self propelled and moves longitudinally in a ditch to pick up debris from the bottom thereof and move it laterally of the ditch walls by deposit on the surface of the earth or in a suitable receptacle traveling with the debris removing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S.Pat. No. 4,872,275 issued Oct. 10, 1989 to Beckett for Ditch Cleaning Machine discloses a machine which comprises a frame supported by a pair of inline forward and rearward wheels moving longitudinally in a ditch. The frame is supported against lateral tilting by outrigger wheels. The machine includes a pair of downward converging rotors cleaning the sides of upwardly diverging walls of an irrigation ditch, or the like, by elevating debris to a transversely disposed conveyor depositing the debris at a selected side of the ditch.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,880 issued Oct. 2, 1917 to Penington for Stone Gatherer and U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,306 issued Jun. 2, 1953 to Dietl for Stone Gathering Machine are believed to represent the further state-of-the-art. Both of these patents disclose a mobile frame having apparatus driving an elevator conveyor depositing gathered debris on a laterally projecting horizontal conveyor for depositing the debris in a receptacle moving with the frame or stone gathering machine.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above and other patents by providing a prime mover driving endless metal belts which are laterally moveable to compliment the width of the bottom surface of a vertical wall ditch and move longitudinally of the ditch throughout its length while supporting an upright frame having a rearwardly and upwardly inclined elevator depositing debris on an elevated horizontal laterally extending conveyor. An operator's position in the frame above the upper limit of a ditch is provided with controls for moving the apparatus and operating its several components.